Clear Shot
by RallyChamp92
Summary: Nick excelled in sniping and stealth but after his first mission leaves him with half a face and no job. Will Nick decide to take back criminal life or will a offer change his life
1. Chapter 1

Nick P. Wilde Training report

Age:32

Gender:Male

Species:Fox

Ace: Stealth/Sharpshooting

Weakness:Close combat

Preferred weapon:Sniper rifle/long range rifle

POV First person:Nick

Finally my first mission was here. "Don't get too excited Nick" Judy said "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" I said grinning. "We have to find a crime boss that has murdered several animals." Judy yelled. "OK OK calm down carrots" I said in a raised voice. "We're here" she said. I put my green camo suit on and grab my gun and a few mags ,and get out of the cruiser. "What do I do" I asked. "Get on that hill and see if you can get a shot on him" Judy said "Ok what species is he" I asked. "Wolf ,and he has no left ear" Judy said.

"Ok I and exactly what will you do" I asked. "I have to sit and watch" she said. "Well then" I said walking up the muddy hill of the rainforest district.

I set my gun up on a rock and get a scope into the building. Room by room I search and see no one but party animals, but on the top left window I see him talking to a teenage wolf "got a clear shot" I radioed in. "Take it"Judy said. I aimed for the back of his neck held my breath. I held it there for a second then squeezed the trigger and see the wolf drop to the floor and blood covered the window. Immediately I notice the laser on my scope from the enemy sniper "oh shit" I said. My scope shattered and I fall back unable to move or talk. I felt the pain coming from the right side of my head. "Nick come in, OH GOD, NICK PLEASE." Judy yelled over the radio. So badly I wanted to say I'm alive or something. But the only thing that happened was me laying there whimpering. To make matters worse some dude threw a grenade at the rock in front of me sending the whole front hill including me down twenty feet onto parking lot concrete breaking my ribs."OWWWWWWWWW" I screamed loud enough for Judy to hear 100ft away. Then every thing froze.

I wake up in a bed in a dark room. I hear a heart beat monitor. My vision seems to be coming back in. The walls are baby blue, there are a bunch of bandages on me ,and I seem to be alone. "Hello anyone there" I faintly said. No response. A nurse walks into the room holding a clip board. "Nick Wilde, nice to see you up and at it" she said with a little smile. "How long have I been out" I asked "exactly a week" she said. "When can I leave" I ask. "After I run one test" she said setting her clip board down. She took off my IV, and checked my blood pressure. "You can leave and your wounds will heal in about a weak so take it easy" she said "I will doc I said standing up and putting my clothes back on and setting the robe on the bed. "Oh yea and half your face is gone" she said shyly "WHAT" I yell. "Look in the mirror" she said. I rush to the mirror over the sink to see the metal plate covering half my face. "What the hell" I said. "The bullet exploded when it hit you instead of going through" the nurse said. "That will take some getting used to" I said sarcastically. "Hey your little fox fried. Should be back any minute from the cafe'. He is the only one that came" she said. "No one else" I asked tapping the metal on my head. "Well a rabbit stopped by and when she saw you were alive she left"she said

Finnic walked into the room "well look who is awake" Finnic said. "Glad to see you too" I said "How does it feel"he asked "Weird" I said "you to can leave anytime now" the nurse said walking out of the room. "Well let's leave before she yells at us" Finnic said. We walked out to Finnic's van and got in. "So what happened while I was out" I asked. "Nothing much just as usual" he said. "What do you think of the metal plate" I asked. "It looks fairly good, better than just half a face" he said cautiously. "Well I guess that's good" I said. "Can I touch it" he asked. "Sure just don't touch the skin around it" He got up and lightly tapped it. "That's cool, I wonder if any of your cop friends will recognize you" he said in a softened voice. "Don't know I will find Out tomorrow" I said as Finnic drove off.

-—-

Location:ZPD 

POV:Nick 

"I wonder if they will be scared" I lightly said to myself walking down the street towards the ZPD. I walk towards the entrance to see everyone staring at me. Fear took over the smaller mammals, but the larger ones were ready to strike. I walk in the front door and Clawhouser stood there shocked. "I don't recall a new fox coming in" He said cautiously. "It's simple I'm not a new recruit it's just me Nick, I got shot in the face" I said trying not to sound sarcastic. Everyone turned and looked and most of them have their guns out ready to aim and shoot. "Guys relax its me Nick, do you not remember me the first fox cop" I said scared that they were going to shoot me. Judy walks out of the office gun drawn aiming right at my chest. "Judy its me Nick , please don't let me get shot twice in a month" I pleaded "You can't be Nick he was given a 1% chance of survival"'she yelled. "Look Judy Finnic picked me up yesterday so please calm down" I pleaded even more. She got closer and keeping he gun pointed right at me. "If you were Nick then why is half your face gone" she yelled. "I got shot with an explosive bullet on our mission that took out half my face! And what did you do? You sat there and watched!" I yelled. She grew even more angry. " you have ten seconds to run before I fill you with lead" she yelled "Carrots listen it's me Nick P Wilde-" "one" she yelled "Judy please" I yelled "two" she yelled. Without thinking I turned and ran out the door then down the street throwing my badge toward the entrance.

I ran to Finnic's van and knocked. He opened the door. "Nick Aren't you supposed to be at work" he asked "Well they almost shot me" I said catching my breath. "What happened" he asked. "Apparently they think I died" I said "Wait why would they think that you were alive and well" He said. "Well apparently they think I am still in that bed" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for lack of uploads and short chapter I was on vacation and this chapter is just cobbled up from spare time I hope to upload more tommorrow night

POV: first person Nick

"Wait they think your an imposter" Finnic said shocked. "Basically" I said. "Wait they would have to know that was you, they have a access all medical info" Finnic said. "Well apparently not" I said staring at my reflection in the car mirror. Maybe they are afraid I thought to myself. "You know you should become a mercenary If all goes bad" Finnic said. "Why would I do that" I said. "Nick your the best shot in town, a lot of gangs could use you" he said looking me straight in the eye. "Why would I do that" I said. "Nick they didn't want you if they did they would have run a test or at least called the hospital" he said. "Well I guess you're right maybe they just didn't want a fox on their team" I said in a low voice. "You know we could start our own gang if we wanted" Finnic said with a ferocious smile.

POV: FIRT PERSON JUDY

Location:ZPD 

"NOW WHAT KIND OF DUMP FOX TRIES TO IMPERSONATE NICK" I screamed to myself. "Well I might as well as go and check on Nick, see how long he has left. I walk out the door only to see a badge laying on the ground. "Someone dropped their badge" I said. I got in the cruiser and started up the engine. "Well I got hold myself together no matter how bad he is" I said to myself.

I drove up to the hospital taking deep breaths "Here we go" I said. I walked up to the front desk "How may I help you today mam" the attendant asked. "I am here to see Nick Wilde" I said. Taking deep breaths. " Oh he checked out yesterday with his friend" the attendant said. My heart shattered "Ok" I answered walking back to the cruiser. Tears ran down my face. "So That was him this morning that I nearly shot" I said to myself very lightly. I got back into the cruiser made sure all the doors are locked and Windows were closed. Immediately I break out crying "I nearly killed him. He will never trust me now.

BACK TO NICK

Location Finnic's van

"You know you were right Finnic starting up a gang would be nice, we would be able to trust other animals for once" I said raising a smile. "You got the the shot Nick" he said. "Beats being a cop or hustler" I said. "We could earn money by being hired guns" he said with a diabolical look. "You know after being shot and betrayed that actually sounds like a good idea" I said.

"Whoa didn't expect you to turn so dark so quick" he said


	3. Payback?

Sorry if font messes up I am doing this all on an iPhone 5

POV first person Nick

"If we're going to go through with this I am going to have to do something first" I said. "What is it" Finnic asked. "Time for a but of payback" I said with a demonic smile. "Nick let's not get too crazy now" he said. "Oh I'm not I just have a gift for a certain bunny" I said pulling out a tranquilizer bullet from my pocket. "Oh I see where your going with this" he said making a sharp right rolling the box of drinks in the back. I grabbed the notepad and pen out of my vest and on the note I wrote: You betrayed me now I betrayed you. "Hey Finnic mind if I crash here tonight I don't won't to go to my apartment with Judy thinking I'm a traitor" I asked. "Sure thing Nick as long as you don't wake me" he said.

The next day

"Nick wake up" Finnic said. "What why" I said. "Shh get in the crate" he said very faintly. "Why" I whispered. "Judy is here" he whispered. "Ok I said climbing in the crate as he sat a box on top of it it to make sure it stayed closed. I looked through a little hole. He opened the door " What is it" he said. "Finnic where is Nick" Judy yelled. "What why did he not show up to work" he said. "No and I kinda accidentally threatened to shoot him" she said. "WHAT THE HELL JUDY" Finnic yelled. "What I didn't know he checked out of the hospital" she said. "So you were going to just shoot a fox with half a face" Finnic yelled. "Well my police instincts kicked in" she said. I loaded my tranq pistol struggling to stay quiet. "Well that's one way to make a fox mad" he said. "Ok enough talk where's Nick" she said. "Why should I tell you after that" he said angered. She drew her gun and yelled "Finnic if you don't tell me god so help me" she yelled. Finnic drew his gun and I couldn't take it and stood up with my tranq gun drawn. "Nick let me"- I interrupted her "You know just how to piss foxes off don't you" I said firmly. "Nick please just listen" she said begging. "Why should I you nearly shot me and didn't even listen to what I had to say" I yelled. "But I didn't-" she tried to say "Shut up you had my trust and you lost it" I grew even louder. "Judy just leave you haven't seen him mad before and stuff gets broken when he's really mad" Finnic said trying to stop from shooting her him self. "Guys please it was a misunderstanding" she said. "Leave before I shoot" I said so mad that I was about to empty my clip in her face. "Nick I will arrest you" she yelled. I fired a warning shot into the roof. "LEAVE NOW" I yelled loosing my cool and my fur standing straight up. "Nick come with me please so I can explain" she said. "JUDY RUN" Finnic yelled. I lost it I fired one shot and missed the next shot hit her vest and the last one hit her nose. Luckily the last one exploded as it hit her so she didn't suffer the effects. "Oh shit Nick we just screwed up" Finnic said slamming the van door. I looked out the back door only to see Judy staring, frozen in shock. "Nick why did you do that for" Finnic asked. "Sorry I just got to mad that I couldn't control myself" I said noticing my fur go back down. "Well I do know how mad you can get" he said. "No going back" now I said.


	4. New beginning

Ok guys if the lack of uploads is bothering you I'm sorry I type in my spare time so sometimes I get more than others. I am currently in school and help out my grandfather with auto repair.

POV first person Nick

It was in two days that I got the offer that I couldn't reject.

I stood there motionless as I watched Judy out of the back of the van. She looked shocked. "That doesn't matter now" I thought to myself. There is no going back. I was a crook a criminal who had no regrets. "Nick snap out of it" Finnick said. "Oh sorry" I responded. "We're gonna be in a whole world of hurt if we don't get out of sight soon" Finnick said. "Well at least I don't have Bogo down my back" I said. "Was he that bad" Finnick asked. "Yea Judy didn't see it but he never trusted me. He always made me stay late and fill out all of the paper work he threw slurs at me constantly and he was a all around bitch" I said. "Well that's one positive" he said. "We need a place to park" I said. "How about that one warehouse by the place you sleep" he asked. "Sounds good to me" I said.

We stayed there for two days to let the heat die down. We saw several police helicopters and many news reports on our phone saying search for cop who shot his partner continues. Eventually they finished searching and thought we fled zootopia and went to an off continent.

My phone started vibrating so hard it fell out of my pocket and on it it said. "You guys want a second chance meet me outside" in big bold letters. "We ain't got nothing to lose" Finnick said. "It's better than sitting here to die." I said. We both walked outside to see a military van. We walked out the door to see a fox in a military outfit. "I understand what you guys Are going through I can help you give you guys a Clean slate but it is really risky" he said. "What's the cost" I said. "I understand that both of you are masters of stealth and Nick has got a better shot than most of our operatives but it will cost 2 years over seas and possibly your lives." He said. I looked at Finnick and said "I ain't got nothing to lose if I stay I'll be stuck in jail... I'm in." "If Nick is in I'm in like he said it's better Than jail and for a clean record, it's priceless" Finnick said. "Good get In and I'll drive you to the base you'll fly out tonight." We got in and sat down on the hard bench seat. "Here put these on" he said pointing at the military outfits and bullet proof body armor. We put them on with no questions. "So why us"I asked noticing the truck moving down the highway. "You both have a reputation for stealthy ness and Nick has the best shot around and with nicks metal half face it will be harder for enemies to get a kill shot. And with the current situation there couldn't have been a better time" he said. "Well good timing" Finnick said. "I am just going to tell you guys these will be the hardest and most painful 2 years of your life but when your done you'll both have a roof over your head , good retirement and free of all charges" he said. "Well that seems fair" I said getting comfy in the armor. "Where exactly are we going" Finnick asked. "To the heart of the Arabian desert to fight terrorism when God done you'll both be colonials like me" he said. "Finnick I hope your ready for this will be outlet toughest challenge of all" I said.


	5. Landing

Ok guys I don't have much experience with military terms so please let me know if there is a term I should use

POV Nick

We made it to the airport they gave us a two hour course of terms,weapon use,and how to drive a tank.

We had gotten it the huge cargo jet that was filled with weapons,ammo and jeeps. "So Nick you ready to get shot at a lot" Finnick said with a smile and frown at the same time. "Yea but you heard what he said about this being the hardest time of our lives" I said. "Yea but it will be better than scrounging food out of the garbage and jail time." He said looking at the straps on his seat. "You are right but it will be constant fighting for two years" I said. "Yea and it will bring a lot of Pain but in the end it will be worth it" he said. "Sounds like you're pretty confident" I said noticing the plane leaning to the left and turning. "Ok guys get some rest once we get there it will be constant battle from the airstrip to the main base" a soldier said inspecting the crate filled with-what was it again- oh yeah Mortar shells. "Ok Finnick lets get some rest" I said.

5 hours passed before we landed but before we did we were golf to load up. I grabbed a machine gun and ammo for my rifle. Finnick grabbed a uzi and a pistol. "Ok Finnick you do remember how to use that right" I said with a sarcastic smile. "Yes I do" he said. Intercom:prepare for landing. "You ready I asked.

A soldier waved us over to a jeep with a big gun on top. We walked over to the jeep. "I am Jerry your squad leader you will listen to all my orders without question and this here is Steve he is main room breacher. "Yes sir" I said. "Nick you will mount the gun and Finnick you take back set and watch our back ohh and take these." He said handing both if us a dusk mask and goggles. "Yes sir" we both said trying to tell what species they were because they were in armor like ours and in dust mask. I put the goggles on a notice their tint. "Ok so who do I shoot" I asked. Once we leave the airport anyone not wearing military armor also turn your radio in your helmets to channel 3" he said getting at the driver seat. I looked at the trigger of the huge .50 cal gun and the encasing that had me protected on every side but the front. "So when do we leave the plane"Finnick asked noticing the whole plane shake the level out. "About now and it's night time so your night vision will help" he said starting up the truck. The big door opened and we drove out to reveal a city that looks post apocalyptic in the distance. My night vision kicked in and immediately I noticed the heat. "It's really hot" I said. "You'll get used to it after a few days" Jerry said. "Ok be ready to shoot Nick" Finnick said.

We drive to the entrance gate with a caravan of trucks behind us we got about a 100 yards then I see something and yell "Contact"


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so those if u that have been itching for s new upload here it is sorry for the wait I had baseball tryouts every night until now

POV first person Nick

There were several enemies on the roofs all armed with guns and one with an RPG I don't think they saw us until someone on the radio said "shoot at will." I aimed at the guy with the RPG and with one shot he was dead but two more hit him before he fell down. Enemies started shooting without thinking hitting buildings giving me time for me and the guy in the jeep behind me to shoot them all but a truck starting rolling towards us. Jerry yelled "shoot the tires it's a bomb" I did as instructed and it came to a stub and a few seconds later the hood blew at least 20 feet in the air then the truck exploded. Metal shards pelted me all over but my googles and masked stopped them from doing any damage.

"You see you never let your guard down" Jerry said. "Yea that was close" I said. All the sudden Finnick said "Nick you okay I got pelted too" "yea I'm fine" I responded. All the sudden a whistling sound started out of no where. "What the hell is that" I said. "An indicator there's a sand storm coming, which means make sure your goggles are on properly" Jerry said pointing at the blue flare behind us.

I could see the sand moving in. It looked like a tsunami except it was brown and moving much faster. We were moving at about 30 mph, but the storm caught up in no time. The sand felt like being pelted by pebbles except much faster and was constant. Each minute it got worse and worse until my fur was turning a dark brown and I could feel it on every part of my body. Even with the thick clothes it went up my sleeves and I could fell it rushing down my legs like water but solid. Now it felt like rocks and not pebbles. All the sudden a big rock hit the metal plate on my face and my vision blurred and I was disoriented for a sec then I said "Oh fuuuuuuck". Right then Finnick yelled "what the hell happened". "Rock hit me" I said turning around and looking at Finnick. "You have a big dent in in your plate" Jerry said. "How big" I asked feeling around my plate to fell a big dent. "About the size of my fist" Finnick said. I looked back at Jerry to see his mask and goggles off revealing that he was a grey fox.

"Hey nick I never got to ask but why were you on the street about to starve anyway...I can understand if it's not the right time though I just figured since we're out here and all" Finnick asked.

20 years earlier

It was a normal day until a bunny pulled up at the door. The door flew down then bullets went everywhere then the table exploded. I woke up a few minutes later. "Mom... dad" I yelled. I stood up and to see them both dead. I screamed and cried until I could breathe. I realized that the police would be there soon and realized that they would put me up for adoption. I wasn't going to to let them control me. I grabbed a few canned foods and a sack and booked it. A few days later I found Finnick. I still remember how we were both the same age and how you would feed me until you got your van and when we were older we started conning.

"Jeez Nick I'm sorry for asking" Finnick said in a low voice. "Oh it's fine you and Jerry are the only ones that know now and I'd rather keep it that way" I responded. "It's safe with me" Finnick said. "Ok grab your guns were here" jerry said.

POV FIRST PERSON JUDY

It has been 4 days since they simply disappeared. I was in my cubicle just looking at the case and ready to start the day. "Hopps there is some one waiting for you outside" chief said. "Did they find him" I asked anxiously. "Sort of" he said. "What does that mean" I asked. "Ask the man outside" he said. I got up and started walking to the front door and saw a wolf soldier outside still in his armor and fully loaded. "What has he done now" I said to myself. First he gets shot, then I threaten to shoot him, then he shoots me. He probably is in the mental hospital I said to myself. I finally managed to get to the soldier. "Where is he" I asked.

"Why so fast" he said. "Sorry" I responded. "Oh it's fine" he said. "So what has he gotten himself into now" I asked. "Well if you must know he will either be back in two years or dead" he said. "WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN 2 YEARS OR DEAD" I yelled. "We offered both him and Finnick a home and a clean criminal record" he said. "And in return" I asked preparing myself. "They will be spending two years overseas fighting against terrorism with one of our elite squads" he said bracing himself. "WAIT WHAT ARE THEY STUPID, WHERE IS HE NOW SO I CAN KILL THEM" I yelled. "Sorry but they are already deployed and I am sorry but I have to go" the soldier said walking away. "What have I done I should've listened now their good as dead" I said holding back tears


End file.
